<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxfires masterlist of projects and updates by Foxfiresystem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119285">Foxfires masterlist of projects and updates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem'>Foxfiresystem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fox needs Sleep, just a list of updates to come and their status</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not expect anyone to be that interested in seeing what projects are getting updated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxfires masterlist of projects and updates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>New Projects</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will I see  you again: the first chapter is being actively worked on </em>
</p><p>
  <em>two possible projects with two talented writers; will update with the verdict on if the projects are going to happen or die in google docs</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Current projects </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Royally Yours: In the works of being rewritten</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of Chaos and TIme: Next chapter is on hold as of 10/20/20 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunshine Coffee Snake; On hold </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peaches and Cream; Being worked on in free time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Chaos Strikes; needs to be updated should be updated this week </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Adventures of Phoenix Sweetleaf; on hold to get Of Chaos and TIme up to that point in the timeline</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>